


Pain is a matter of sensation

by Neuronmancer



Category: Person of Interest(tv)
Genre: Dom Harold Finch, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Sub John Reese, Top Harold Finch/Bottom John Reese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuronmancer/pseuds/Neuronmancer
Summary: E1S21意难平产物他们的号码戳到了John的痛点





	Pain is a matter of sensation

Pain is a matter of sensation

深夜，哈罗德醒过来，床上并没有约翰的身影。好吧，不怪约翰睡不好，他自己不也失眠了吗。

他轻手轻脚离开卧室，丝绸睡衣簌簌作响，他尽量抬脚不让拖鞋在地板上发出声音，走进书房，不出意料地看见了约翰。

他的爱人静默在黑暗中，窗外稀疏的灯火隐隐勾出他的轮廓，深邃的眉眼紧缩，坚毅的嘴角也没有放松的痕迹。他穿着浴袍，短发挂着水珠，但是显然一场淋浴并不足以安抚他，晚上回来时他一言不发地脱下外套就躺到床上。

约翰抬起头，深绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。“帮我，哈罗德，请你。”

哈罗德迟疑着，有些手足无措。

“请你...”约翰的嘴角稍稍勾起，勉强的微笑了一下。

“哦，”哈罗德答应着。“好的。”他犹豫地走上前。

约翰起身，将椅子让给哈罗德，当哈罗德就坐后，约翰自然地跪下，上半身趴伏在哈罗德的大腿上，将脸埋在抱起的双臂之间。

隔着浴袍哈罗德都能看到约翰腰臀完美的弧线，浴袍垂下来，那一截绷紧的脚腕和突出的踝骨显示了主人的力量。 

哈罗德知道自己该做什么。

但他真的很不情愿，很不情愿。

约翰在他的腿上扭动了一下，“请你，哈罗德...就这么做...”

哈罗德心里一横，闭上眼睛，抬手飞快地在约翰的屁股上扇了一下。约翰话没说完，尾音哽在喉咙里。

接下来的一切都很自然。哈罗德动手一次一次完成掴打。光裸的手掌隔着浴袍，将带着力度的疼痛传入皮肉，发出沉闷的响声。

这不是情趣。

一次为号码的晚宴，他们发现了另一种和纯粹的性爱不同的方式。约翰半是诱惑半是强迫，他惊讶地发现自己也有这种倾向，约翰做的行云流水，没有一点不自在和羞赧。事后，他拐弯抹角，不好意思的问约翰，约翰倒是很坦然，有时候为了任务会这么做吧。

那...agent Snow? 

他?我有时候把任务搞砸了他会殴打我，真正的殴打。

你不反抗?

约翰耸耸肩，是我做的不好，他完全有理由这么做。而且...有时候我发现这会让我感觉好一点...

哈罗德记得，自己当时想都没想就把约翰揽进自己怀里。约翰在他的怀里低沉地笑了。

后来，约翰分析说，也许是因为他paranoid，总是坐在电脑前试图控制一切，他有Dom的潜质而不自知。他不知所措地笑笑，揉了揉约翰的头发，不置可否。

他们对此闭口不谈，但当合适的氛围弥漫，他们就会开始，心照不宣。

可不是现在。哈罗德痛苦地想，机械地抬手又打了一下。

约翰受的伤害深入灵魂。没有什么比眼睁睁地错过，又痛苦地失去，再展开绝望的复仇更令人痛苦的了。Sarah的事情触到了约翰的sensitivity，等于又把他放到撕心裂肺的过往中灼烤了一回。

痛苦带来了极端的暴怒，释放了真正的野兽。

他猛然想到在车上，约翰看着他的表情，仿佛不认得他。

Get out.

那一瞬间人类求生的本能，恐惧，在理性分析前席卷了他，他想都没想就打开车门，看着汽车扬长而去。

现在，他感到愤怒，为那一刻。

他恶狠狠地举起手，用最大的力气挥下来。

伏在他大腿上的那具身体控制不住朝前倾了一下，又不动声色地跪好。

他又连连地以同样的力度责打无辜的屁股。

人的臀部是一个很奇妙的部位。紧挨着生殖器使它带有强烈的性的意味，而在白皙的两团肉上拍一巴掌，留下鲜红的掌印，就像在文书上签字，是宣誓主权。同时，堆积脂肪最多，最不容易受到伤害的，往往就要承受责罚，杀鸡儆猴，哪怕它没有做错任何事。

即使哈罗德天天坐在电脑前敲打键盘，但一个成年男性用了全部力量，也是不可小觑的。约翰发出痛苦的嘶嘶声，身体滚烫，全身上下每一个毛孔都溢出汗液，浴巾渐渐粘在身上，两个滚圆的半球凸现出来。

即使如此，优秀的特工的意志使约翰每一次挨打后都迅速调整好姿势迎接下一轮。

轻微的颤抖和嘶嘶的喘息引起了哈罗德的注意。他一个激灵从沉浸着的愤怒中清醒过来。

自己在跟agent Snow做一样的事吗？

自己有资格这么做吗？

是他先把约翰推开，是他瞒着约翰悄悄调查号码。约翰甩开他，本来就是他先犯的错。

约翰一直跟踪他，又一次，帮他解除困境。

约翰的确露出了最暴戾的一面，但那是针对邪恶的罪行。约翰最后控制住了自己没有杀人，他还要 要求约翰什么?

天，他自己又做了什么?

他赶紧看向那具身体。

约翰的姿势几乎没有变化，跟开始一样，仿佛他根本没有被打。

白天呲着牙朝向每一个阻拦者的恶豹，现在就是一只大猫，安静驯服地趴在他的腿上。

突然间他明白了，这是他和约翰之间一种特殊的交流方式。约翰习惯于承受，而他习惯于控制。约翰需要疼痛解压，而他恰好可以给予。

哈罗德的脑子里闪过《秘书》，那部紫色的电影。初看时他只当是一种小众的性癖，自己敬而远之。他和格蕾丝宛如琴瑟和鸣，他想不到自己有一天会跟另一个与他截然不同的男人，在言语无法表达感情时用这种方法沟通。

这是约翰提出的，他没有喊停，自己就不应该停。

只是接下来的力度缓和了许多，他觉得，这对于一个特工，也就是比拍打重一点。

即使一层浴袍阻隔，他也能感觉两团肉在他的手掌下颤巍巍的轻轻晃动，特工生涯使约翰的臀部的脂肪和肌肉的比例恰到好处。它能支持他跳跃奔跑，而这种同样消耗体能的拍击，也相当适合。

也可惜这一层浴袍，他不能看到它的样子，也不能抚摸到它真实的触感。

咦，这么严肃的事情，他的脑袋里怎么充满了色情的想法。

他赶紧压下头脑里种种不合时宜的臆想，逼迫自己直视应该做的事情。他在帮助约翰，帮助他压下心里的猛兽，帮助他缓解后悔自责与痛苦。

最后的几下拍打，轻的就像哄孩子睡觉。

“我打不动了。”他半真半假地说，他的手臂有些酸痛。

“谢谢你哈罗德。”约翰趴在他腿上没动。

他琢磨不透现在他该干什么。

过了一会，他听到约翰低声说，操我。

他惊讶了一瞬，随即微笑了。

他扳过约翰的脸，那双妩媚的眼睛微微含泪，他的鼻尖也有些红，像个无辜又无助的孩子。他不免在心里叹息，他见过愤怒的约翰，仿佛地狱的使者；他见过专注的约翰，宛如一只蓄势待发的猎豹；他见过意气风发的约翰，那个美而自知的家伙随时都有心情跟任何遇到的人调情。但这个手足无措的，破碎的约翰，他很确信，只有他一个人看到。

“把浴袍脱了，铺在地板上，然后趴在上面。”他的声音不大却镇定自若。

约翰保持着跪立的姿势，解开腰带，浴袍从肩膀上滑到小腹，哈罗德想到了古典希腊半挽着襟袍半是赤裸的神祇；浴袍从小腹完全掉到地上，哈罗德的视线就完全被通红的臀部吸引了。

当约翰终于四肢着地地趴跪在浴袍上，哈罗德终于有机会完整地欣赏这具肉体了。

挨打也是一项耗费体力的剧烈动作，约翰全身出了一层汗液，哈罗德觉得那像是层薄薄的海盐糖霜。腰背的弧线优美却在臀部高高耸起，那两团肉也许稍微肿起来了一点，也许没有，但与背部和大腿的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，毫无疑问被通透地染红了，哈罗德心想，自己竟然很喜欢这个。

他从椅子上下来，跪坐在约翰的身后。

他伸出手，覆上那一片滚烫的绯红。他张开五指轻轻揉捏，渐渐揉松靠近肛口的肌肉，然后两手握住臀肉，拇指扒开穴口，飞快地凑上前把舌头伸进去。

他感觉双手握住的身体摇晃了一下，约翰哽住了，呜呜咽咽地祈求他停下。

“不要动，约翰 (Stay still, John.)。”他抽出舌头，轻轻地说，然后又不容置疑地把舌头捅回去。他心里轻笑，约翰这家伙怎么这么没有自觉，平时没少用舌头舔自己可也没问自己同不同意，现在轮到他害羞了?

他太了解被舔肛的羞耻，纪录片中非洲鬣狗捕猎时会首先进攻猎物的肛门，那是全身最柔嫩的部位。而现在，为了克服约翰的狂躁与痛苦，他必须先控制他，控制他身体的愉悦和心理的羞愧。

约翰的屁股宛如刚出炉的新鲜面包，而他贪婪地用舌头舔着其中夹心的果酱。肠液甚至从肛口流下来，他感觉差不多了，伸出手向前摸了一把约翰的性器，火热的硬挺，他满意地抽出舌头。

他脱掉睡衣，伏在约翰的背上。他舔过约翰的脊背，咬住他的后颈。他的双手抓住约翰的乳头，又拧又拽地带来疼痛。他的性器压进约翰的身体，不带任何挑逗地一插到底。

像两只野兽以最狂野最本能的姿势交媾。

他摆动臀部，大开大阖地戳刺抽插。约翰进入他的时候总是小心翼翼，唯恐伤害了他。可是感谢约翰的特工体质，他知道这些他能承受。

他冲进后穴的每一道罅隙，撑开每一条皱褶。他不触碰约翰的性器，只是精准地撞击他体内的一点。

一切都交给我，我会占有你，我会照顾好你，给予你无上的快感。你的痛苦，你的忧虑，你的悔恨，都交给我，因为你信任我，因为我爱你。

他猛烈地射在约翰体内，约翰也颤抖地达到高潮。

他从约翰的身上下来，他们相对而卧，就躺在书房的地板上，仅仅垫着睡衣和浴巾。

约翰深绿色的眼睛深情地凝视他，尽管眼眶有些红。

“谢——”

他赶紧凑上前用一个吻堵住约翰的唇，这是他们今晚的第一个吻，他轻轻地描摹约翰锋利的唇线，只是感觉一片柔软。

他稍稍退开一点，“不对，不是这样的。”他微笑地看着约翰有些不好意思地移开目光。

约翰又一次，仿佛下定决心地看进他的双眼。

“我爱你，哈罗德。”

“我也爱你，约翰。”他轻轻地对他说。

然后，他自然地把头埋进约翰的胸膛。约翰也很自然地张开双臂抱着他。

一夜无梦。他们都睡得很好。


End file.
